


Stay

by rainydaybooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaybooks/pseuds/rainydaybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Harry leaves Louis to see Taylor. Louis does stupid things without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot ever, and I just posted it here without editing. Hope it's not too shit, enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://chazpels.tumblr.com).

“You know what? I don’t fucking care anymore, Harry. If you want to, then go. I don’t care.”

Harry glared at Louis, his so-called boyfriend for the last 2 years now. “You really think I want to go? You.. fuck, you dated Eleanor for more than a year already, how can you be mad at me now? I’m leaving, I got a plane to catch. Call me when you’re back to your senses.”

And with a slam of the door he left Louis’ flat, and for Louis, it had a strange sense of finality, like he’d left his life as well.

It’s not like that had been their first argument since they started dating, but Harry had never looked at him like that before, as if he didn’t know him anymore. He certainly never left him to go on a date with another person before.

Louis walked over to his couch and slumped down in it. He was just so tired. He knew Harry was right, he was in no position to be mad at him, publicly he’d had a girlfriend for over a year. Harry had never yelled at him for it, he’d always been by his side, always told him that this, they, were real, not their images.

Louis had known from the beginning that at some point he’d mess them up. He didn’t deserve Harry, and now he just made it all that more obvious by being childish and selfish and mean.

Harry was shining like a diamond, he was caring and loving and beautiful. He deserved better than Louis who couldn’t even stand up to management, who let them play him and use him until he himself couldn’t tell what was real and what was fake.

So even though it hurt like someone had ripped his heart in two, Harry leaving him somehow felt right.

~~ 

It was New Year’s Eve and the weather in New York was beautiful. It was cold, but it didn’t rain and the sky was clear. There were thousands of people around him watching the Ball that was about to drop, and there was a gorgeous woman tucked to his side.

Harry couldn’t care less though, he felt alone and there was only one person he wanted to be here with him, and that person still hadn’t called him. He was worried sick. He’d never had a fight that bad with Louis before, and he’d never gone this long without talking to him either.

And, God, he missed him. His warm smile and his bright eyes and his excited voice when he was telling him some story. The crazy pranks they’d pull on the other lads and his tight hugs whenever Harry felt homesick. His kisses on his neck and the way he’d whisper all the dirty little things he wants to do to him while they’re in an interview. He even misses how Louis tucks his cold feet under his legs at night and how he sometimes gets sassy and moody for no apparent reason and snaps at him whenever he tries to talk to him.

Really, Harry just misses everything about Louis, and he’s all he can think about as he kisses Taylor at midnight.

~~ 

Louis knew that it wouldn’t be enough for management if Harry was simply seen standing next to Taylor, but when he sees the video of them kissing it still feels like a punch in the face. He knows it’s not real, but it sure looks real to him. And it hurts so much that for hours he can’t stop crying and missing Harry.

He can’t stand to be alone anymore, he feels cold and broken and so, so lonely. So even though the bottle of wine in front of him is already more than halfway empty he decides to drive over to Liam, because nothing could be as bad as being alone for any longer.

~~ 

It’s 4:03 am and Harry is still awake trying to figure out whether he should call Louis or not. He wonders why Louis hasn’t called him yet, wonders if he misses him as much as he does. Wonders if he even cares, because the image of Louis yelling at him that he doesn’t is still clearly etched in his memory. Wonders if he found someone else to keep him warm at night, someone who is as vibrant and alive as Louis is.

And then all of the sudden his phone rings and the caller ID is Louis and he answers it, sounding desperate when he breathes out Louis’ name.

But the voice that answers isn’t Louis’, nor is it any other voice that he knows.

“Is this Mr. Styles?” the voice asks, and suddenly everything in Harry goes ice cold, because that voice just doesn’t sound right.

His hands are shaking when he answers, “Yes… uhm, who is this?”

Because whoever it is, he has no business calling him with his boyfriend’s phone. And even though he had a feeling that this was bad, nothing could’ve prepared him for what comes next. “My name is Dr. Morris. Mr. Tomlinson had a car accident and was checked into our hospital. I’m very sorry to tell you this.”

~~ 

Harry doesn’t remember how he ended the call, nor does he remember how he got in the plane to London. His mind is completely numb, because that’s better than the images of Louis, broken and bleeding, it would otherwise come up with.

When they finally reach London Harry has never been more grateful that for once there are no screaming fans waiting for him. He gets in the car and he doesn’t even realize how bad he is shaking until the driver asks him if he should call someone.

And then security gets him inside the hospital and he knows he’s on the very edge of breaking down, but he has to keep it together. He needs to be strong now. For Louis.

The smell of hospital is nauseating as a nurse leads him down a corridor and when she stops outside a door she looks at him with pity in his eyes.

“This looks worse than it is. The patient has very good chances of making it, if he gets through tonight. The internal bleedings have been stilled and-“

But Harry interrupts her with a sob and she looks startled before she says, “Well, you go on in then.”

~~ 

Louis is paler than Harry has ever seen him before. He looks incredibly small and fragile with tubes coming out of him and the breathing machine in his mouth. It literally hurts to see him like this and Harry’s never been more scared in his life.

He’s not sure how long he’s been sitting on the chair next to Louis’ bed, whispering more apologies and “I love you’s” than he cares to count when the nurse comes in again to adjust the flow of the medication that is pumped in Louis’ system. But when she says “Mr. Styles, you might want to go home and get some rest.”, he realizes that the sun has already set and it’s dark outside the window.

But he simply shakes his head and grips Louis’ hand tighter, because he swore to himself that he won’t leave him. Not again.

~~ 

He wakes up when someone gently shakes his shoulder and the first thing he sees is Louis’ face and for a moment he thinks it all was a nightmare. But then his vision focuses and he notices the breathing machine and he hears the soft beeping from all the other things attached to Louis.

Only when the shaking on his shoulder repeats itself he looks up and is faced with the same nurse from yesterday. “Mr. Tomlinson’s blood values seem to be improving, he’ll be woken up now. This may take a while, but if everything goes well, he’ll wake up today. I’m sorry, but I must ask you to leave the room for 15 minutes, so the doctors can do their work please.”

It took a while until the words registered in Harry’s brain, and all he could manage to say was, “I’m not leaving him.”

“Mr. Styles, I’m really sorry, but you can’t stay in here for the process. Go get some food or at least a coffee, you’re no good to him if you faint from exhaustion the minute he wakes up. I’ll get to you as soon as the doctor leaves the room.”

He still doesn’t want to, but he can see that her arguments make sense. So he mutters as “Thanks” and reluctantly leaves the room.

When he gets to the cafeteria, he sees the other lads and it only takes a few seconds for Zayn to rush to his side and crash him in a bear hug which is soon joined by Niall and Liam. And with his best mates at his side he can’t hold it together anymore and dissolves into a crying mess in their arms.

They all mutter soothing words in his ears but he can’t hear it over his frantic sobs and babbling of “What if he doesn’t wake up?” and “He hates me!”

After what feels like hours of soaking Zayn’s shirt with tears he finally calms enough to sit down on the table with the boys and manages to sip some of the coffee they ordered for him. They all look exhausted and worried and suddenly Harry wonders when they got here and why they haven’t showed up in Louis’ room yet.

When he voices as much, Niall actually manages a weak smile and explains, “We were with him for the last two hours, but you were completely passed out there mate.”

“We would’ve woken you up, but you looked like you needed it.” Liam adds and gently ruffles his hair before he adds, “Now, how did they get you to leave him?”

Harry bites his lip, because he still feels guilty for leaving Louis’ side and explains that they’re waking him up now. Niall beams at that and Liam and Zayn exchange hopeful glances. “That’s great. Won’t take too long ‘til we get our Lou back now” Zayn says and giving Harry another bone-crashing hug.

Harry mutters his agreement, but even though he is so happy that Louis will be awake and healthy in no time, he can’t help worrying about what he’ll say to him. After all, their fight is still vivid in his mind and so is the painful knowledge that he didn’t call him.

However, all those thoughts are pushed aside when a nurse gets to him and tells him he can go to Louis now. The lads come with him and stay for another two hours of him holding Louis’ hand, chatting quietly with each other until one by one they leave, Liam to make the press announcement that Louis will wake up today, Niall to catch his plane back to Mullingar, and finally Zayn to get back with his family because after all it’s their first holiday in quite some time.

Again, Harry is alone with Louis, holding his hand and gently stroking his cheeks. “I love you, Louis. I’m sorry I left you, I promise I won’t ever again. I’m yours, and yours only, you know that, right? If you still want me, I’ll be yours forever. But please wake up, Lou. I need you.” And he’s breaking down again, sobbing into his chest and breathing in his sent which has been corrupted by the stink of hospital.

He tries to calm himself, but he can’t and so he almost misses the fingers he’s holding in his hand. However, as soon as he does notice he’s frantically ringing for a nurse, because fuck, Louis wakes up.

The nurses rush in when Louis begins to cough and struggles to breath around the ventilator in his throat. Harry watches frozen in place as Louis panics and his face begins to turn blue, before the nurses finally get the breathing machine out of him and Louis takes a deep breath. As his eyes search the room and finally find Harry, he rushes to his side again, almost knocking over one of the nurses on his way, and then stops awkwardly in front of him, because what if Louis doesn’t want him there?

Louis weakly reaches out for him and opens his mouth as if to say something, but all that comes out is a strangled croak. A nurse presses a glass of water in his hand and gives him a gentle smile before she leaves the room along with her colleagues.

Harry helps Louis to gulp down some of the liquid and when he puts down the glass, the other boy tightly grabs his hand.

“You’re here”, he breathes out and looks at him disbelievingly.

It’s really all Harry can do to not have another breakdown, but a sob still escapes him as he clutches the hands offered to him and breathes out “Of course I am, baby.”

“You gonna stay here, Haz?”, Louis asks, seeming on the edge of sleep again.

“Always, Lou.”, Harry whispers as he climbs in the bed next to the older boys and tucks into his side. “I love you.”, he says and kisses his forehead.

Louis lets out a content yet very tired sigh and hugs him tightly. “You, too Haz. ‘m glad you’re here.”, he slurs and Harry chuckles at the side of him on the verge of falling asleep again. He gives Louis a light kiss and whispers, “Sleep, love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” into his neck.

He knows as long as he wants him, he’ll never leave Louis.


End file.
